


Solo Act

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai knows practice makes perfect. (Prequel to <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2656253">That One With the Tentacles</a></i> but can be read alone no pun intended.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Act

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. My hand slipped.
> 
> This isn't nearly as long or as good but I wanted to get something out through this block so of course I do tentacle porn of the OTP. Anyway I hope it's not awful, please enjoy.

Actually creating the things wasn't the hard part, it was basic matter manipulation, a simple sort of spell. Until you tried to get the finer movements down. Tossing and smashing and moving wildly around? Sure, easy things. Carefully wrapping around someone's arms and legs without snapping them in half? A bit trickier. Fai was pretty sure he had it down though as he gently passed a sea shell from tentacle to tentacle. 

Next was keeping his perfect control while under... duress. Of the sexual nature. It wasn't as if he was planning on standing there while Kurogane got to have all the fun. 

Fai sincerely hoped he was as good at keeping his cool as he thought he was because if he showed up back at home hurt there was going to be a lot of explaining to be done that Fai really didn't want to go through.

He'd practice with only one tentacle first. Work his way up. Yeah. Good plan.

Now it wasn't as if Fai had never taken care of his own needs, indeed it wasn't even as if he'd never done anything lewd in a semi-public setting (he and Kurogane had both quickly become accustomed to taking their time together when they could), but there was something about magically willing a tentacle to wiggle its way up his rear all alone on a sunny beach that was odd. Still, he thought to himself as he felt the cool tip of the tentacle penetrate him, it was going to be well worth any awkwardness he was feeling now. 

And besides, the slow pulsing and wiggling of the tentacle felt awfully good as Fai willed it to slowly stretch him open.

Fai got himself to his knees, steadied himself with one hand on one of the larger rocks speckling the beach, and fucked himself steadily with the tentacle. As he kicked his shorts all the way off of his legs he took his dick in hand and closed his eyes. In the back of his mind he kept his thoughts on the movement of the tentacle, made sure not to hurt himself. Int he forefront of his mind he thought about Kurogane.

He imagined it was Kurogane's large, warm hand wrapped around him, wrist flicking short, quick strokes before slowing into long lazy ones, pulling soft keening noises from Fai's mouth. Fai imagined it was Kurogane moving inside of him, all deep and gentle thrusts and murmured words against Fai's ear. With the sun beating down on him he could almost pretend that the heat on his back was Kurogane's chest, warm and strong against Fai. 

Already breathless Fai summoned a second tentacle and had it take his hand's place on his dick. He gasped at the coolness of it as he used both hands to keep himself somewhat upright against the stones as he fucked himself and fucked into the tentacle's grasp. 

The image of Kurogane, ass and mouth full of Fai's magic constructs, came to him and he moaned unabashedly. It was something he was very much looking forward to seeing play out in real life. Fai could just imagine the way the sun with shine against his skin, how he'd sound panting as Fai fucked him open without ever actually touching him. Oh he could just see Kurogane kneeling in the sand, ruffled and bound up in the tentacles and looking up at Fai. He could practically hear the noises Kurogane would make, low grunts and hoarse gasps, thin and poorly controlled whines shaped around Fai's name. 

Fai was gasping himself as he felt the heat in his veins rush and pool low in his belly. He allowed himself to get caught up in his fantasies, did his best to lose himself and truly test his abilities to keep control of the tentacles. He moved them faster, spread his legs further apart where he knelt in the sand. He bowed over, rested his head on one arm while the other raked nails across his chest, tweaked at his nipples. 

His hips were moving on their own accord and the noises he was making were simply obscene as he grew closer to climax. His mind had drifted from the image of fucking Kurogane on the beach to the pair of them wrapped in tentacles, pressed chest to chest as they were willingly fucked open. It was something he never would have even thought of, let alone would have thought he'd find erotic, but sure as he was fucking himself on a beach under the bright afternoon sun, he did. Stars above he did, and he hoped Kurogane would agree with him. 

Fai continued to fuck himself, keening and panting into the empty ocean air. The tentacles were slick and smooth and moving in the perfect way, pulling Fai apart with ease. He came with a strangled cry of Kurogane's name alone. 

He unspelled the water that the tentacles were made of and slumped, used, to the ground, enjoying the feel of warm sand under his back, not even minding for the moment how the tiny grains stick to his sweaty skin. Over head gulls cried out, going about their business completely unknowing that below them a man was plotting out the best sex he was ever going to have in a post orgasm glow.

Yeah, there was no way Kurogane wasn't going to go for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe you guys made my other tentacle fic my most popular KuroFai fic. It has the most hits! Ya'll really wanted tentacle fic didn't you?


End file.
